


Hermione Granger and the Escape from Muggleburbia

by oonaseckar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Dentists, F/M, Gen, Heroine's Journey, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar
Summary: There's a reason it's so easy to make H.E.R.O.I.N.E. out of H.E.R.M.I.O.N.E.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Kudos: 5





	Hermione Granger and the Escape from Muggleburbia

“Accio!”

The toddler stood at the edge of the duckpond in the park, while her Dad was busy talking about _teeth_ , to a young mum whose charge was too little to venture out of its pushchair. _Baby_ , Hermione thought dismissively. Wasn’t _everyone_ walking (and exploring, venturing out, plotting escapes from the dullness of home) by thirteen months?

Dad spent a _lot_ of time talking about teeth. Including to Hermione.

Monkey had jumped out into the water — with a little assistance. And now he was sinking fast. But Dad wasn’t paying any attention.

Monkey was her plushy soft toy, her buddy, her bestie. Her collusive assistant in escape plans and mischief.

And now, he was dying.


End file.
